X-ray sources are widely used in fields of industrial nondestructive testing, security check, medical diagnosis and treatment, etc. It is possible to analyze a fine structure of an object by transmission imaging of the object using a high penetration capability of X-rays. Thus, the purposes of structural analysis, defect inspection, effect verification, etc., for example, production quality inspection of the products on production line, can be achieved. Traditional X-ray source has only one target, that is, generating the X-rays from only one position. A new type of X-ray source, known as distributed X-ray source can generate X-rays from different positions.
Further, the X-ray sources have been applied to perform on-line inspection to industrial products on factory lines, such as electronic components, circuit boards, mechanical parts, metal cans, lithium ion batteries, glass bottles, metal defects and the like.
Patent Document 1 and the like use a traditional X-ray source with single target, and usually can achieve transmission imaging of the products on production lines in only one direction. Patent Document 2 and the like rotate an inspected product by 360 degree via an auxiliary device and continuously image the inspected product during the rotation, and thus achieving an “all-round” inspection. Patent Document 3 and the like perform multiple transmission imaging on a same product when it is located at different positions, and obtain a three-dimensional image by using “an iterative reconstruction algorithm of translation-type cone-beam CT based on sub-region equalization and total variation minimization”. Patent Document 4 and the like use a plurality of X-ray sources to perform transmission imaging on the inspected products from different angles.
Patent Document 1: CN103698346A;
Patent Document 2: CN103644935A;
Patent Document 3: CN102590248A; and
Patent Document 4: CN202814895U.